Le Nouveau General Manager
by majerms
Summary: Que se passerait-t-il si un homme avait sa dernière opportunité de réparer ce qu'il a pu faire dans son passé ?


J'ai été sur un ring pendant la majeure partie de ma vie. Plus de trente ans à présent. De petits cabarets en Angleterre, je suis maintenant employé par la plus grande fédération de catch au monde, la World Wrestling Entertainment. Oh, d'accord, peut-être pas en côtoyant toute la journée les Main Events, je l'avoue volontiers. Mais j'ai tout de même été un lutteur sur lequel on peut compter, en témoigne mon palmarès divers et varié. King of The Ring, en 2008. General Manager de Raw à plusieurs reprises. Quatre fois WCW World Television Champion. Quatre fois WWE World Tag Team Champion et WWE European Champion. Trois fois Hardcore Champion. Deux fois Intercontinental Champion, dont une fois en Angleterre – c'est toujours un honneur et un sentiment indescriptible de gagner un titre dans son pays natal, quand bien même ce n'est pas un titre majeur. Un titre majeur... J'ai conscience que mes problèmes passés m'auront probablement coûté ceci, cet honneur, celui de tenir le WWE Championship ou le World Heavyweight Championship entre mes mains, de le sentir sur ma taille après un long match épuisant, et d'entendre n'importe quel annonceur crier que le nouveau WWE ou World Heavyweight Champion est... William Regal. En tant que promoteur, auriez-vous confié votre Graal a un homme constamment sous médicaments et sous alcool, au point d'en mettre en danger ses propres partenaires dans le ring ?  
Si votre réponse est « oui », alors, ne vous lancez jamais dans le buisness.

Depuis 2011, je me suis plus ou moins retiré des rings – non sans raison. A la quarantaine, le corps usé par des années d'abus ne récupère pas aussi facilement que ceux des jeunes poulains d'une trentaine d'années. Et je devais cela à ma famille, de tenter de passer le plus de temps possible avec eux. Voilà pourquoi je travaille à NxT – notre vivier de jeunes talents – en tant que commentateur, en alternance avec Albert. Je remonte encore de temps à autre sur les rings, mais ce n'est pas pour ma gloire personnelle simplement pour mettre en valeur des lutteurs qui le méritent particulièrement. J'ai fait cela avec Dean Ambrose à la Florida Championship Wrestling je l'ai refait, plus récemment, pour Antonio Cesaro, fin décembre. Cet homme représente bien dix fois l'athlète que j'ai été, si ce n'est plus, et je ne cesserai jamais de répéter qu'il est le futur de la WWE. Tout comme Dean Ambrose. Tout comme Daniel Bryan – l'un de mes anciens élèves. Voilà pourquoi j'accepte de les mettre en valeur de bon cœur.

Je ne vais pas dire que je ne suis pas heureux dans ma vie, à présent – je n'aime pas mentir. Je vis près de mon épouse, je vois bien plus souvent mes garçons, je passe mon temps libre à m'occuper de mes lézards en ne voyageant que très peu comparé à auparavant. Ce n'est pas totalement une retraite, et c'est exactement ce que je souhaite. Après des années d'activités, je ne suis plus capable de rester oisif à la maison, sans rien faire. Et pourtant... J'ai parfois cette impression que je n'en fais pas assez, qu'il me reste encore quelque chose à faire avant de me retirer définitivement des rings. Alors, parfois, je viens entraîner les jeunes talents à NxT chacun d'eux semble heureux de recevoir un peu de mes conseils, et cela me fait chaud au cœur. D'autres fois, je voyage un peu partout pour peut-être repérer un futur talent que la World Wrestling Entertainment pourrait acquérir pour son compte, et une telle responsabilité me fait assurément plaisir. Mais... Mais il me manque encore quelque chose. Peut-être qu'au fond, l'action me manque. Oh, c'est sûrement possible, puisque j'ai fait cela toute ma vie et que j'ai toujours su que j'étais incapable de vivre une vie normale. Trop ennuyant. Alors, lorsque Vince McMahon et Paul Levesque sont venus me voir, j'ai tout de suite senti qu'ils allaient m'annoncer une nouvelle qui allait me plaire.

- **Ah ! ****Salut, Steven !**

Paul m'a toujours appelé Steven. Souvenir de nos jours à la WCW.

- **Bonjour, Paul, Vince. Belle journée ?**

Les deux me serrent la main et je la leur serre également avec joie. Vince McMahon a probablement fait plus pour moi que n'importe qui d'autre dans ce monde. D'une certaine façon, je pense que je lui dois mon mariage et ma famille, ainsi que ma carrière. Ma vie, en quelque sorte. Voilà pourquoi je lui suis loyal.

- **Toujours, et toi, comment vas-tu ? Tu semblais parti ailleurs.**

- **Oh, dans mes pensées, une fois n'est pas coutume. Rien de bien affolant. Mais, parlons sérieusement, que me vaut l'honneur de votre petite visite ?**

- **Bien, en fait, William... Vickie Guerrero va reprendre ses études, sérieusement. Or dans le même temps, les bookers ont le projet de relever un peu Smackdown, qui tire sérieusement vers le bas, un trop gros décalage avec Raw... Du coup, il nous faut un General Manager charismatique, et surtout, disponible**, m'explique Vince McMahon.

- **Pourquoi pas Booker T ?**

- **Booker est occupé avec d'autres affaires, encore ses opérations... Non, attends, Steven, je crois que tu n'as pas compris. On ne te demande pas de nous conseiller sur le choix du nouveau General Manager, on te demande d'être ce nouveau General Manager**, explique à son tour Paul.

Visiblement, il faut croire que mon instinct avait raison. En revanche, effet collatéral, la surprise me cloue sur place, sans aucune réponse à offrir à l'un ou a l'autre. Aussitôt Vince McMahon semble gêné.

- **Après, on peut comprendre que tu as d'autres obligations, mais, honnêtement...**

- **Je suis d'accord, Vince. La route me manquait un petit peu, pour être honnête...**

Paul et moi échangeons un regard complice. Il n'y a que des catcheurs qui peuvent comprendre cette relation d'amour-haine avec les voyages – amour pour le catch, haine pour être loin des siens. Vince, quant à lui, sourit, visiblement enchanté de mon accord.

- **Parfait, William ! Quand peut-on te faire commencer ?**

- **Oh, le plus rapidement possible sans pour autant donner l'impression de mettre Vickie à la porte de son propre show...**

Vous sentez l'impatience qui coule dans mes veines, vous ?


End file.
